Empty With Out You
by Sapphirethief
Summary: A request from Darkangel048! Youko/Kurama Youko has split from Kurama and fled. Kurama becomes depressed at the absince of his love. Warning! Yaoi and suicide...sort of. Oneshot


**Alright Sapphirethief here! I wrote this at the request of Darkangel048. So I hope you enjoy and please review! My first real attempt at angst/romance!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, Kurama or Youko.**

**Kurama sat alone in his darkened room. He couldn't understand what had **

**happened to his life. He had recently become accustomed to the idea that Youko **

**now lived as a separate being but he could not…no would not except the fact that **

**Youko had left him. Never to return. They had faught after Kurama tried to confess **

**his love to Youko.**

"**You make me grow weak! Foolish child, I will not be chained to a mortal **

**existence."**

**He could still hear the malice that dripped from every word spoken by the **

**silver fox. He had begged for Youko to stay or if he had to leave for the Makai to at **

**lest take him with. He could still fight after all but even before the last word was **

**spoken Youko was gone. His plea slipped from between his lips unheard. He had **

**slid down the wall unable to stand for the shaking of his legs. Tears that came from **

**the sorrow deep with in his soul pored freely. For days he just sat there in a daze. It **

**mattered little, now that his love had abandoned him. He could feel the silence **

**closing in around him. He had never been so alone or felt so empty. Youko had **

**always been there for him. To now know that all of what Youko did for him was a **

**lie, a trick, was unbearable. He stood on weak legs and stumbled to the bed. He **

**would try to sleep but the vivid dreams of Youko made him lay awake in an attempt **

**to stave off the painful images. He could hear the phone ringing in the background **

**but didn't have the will to answer. He knew deep inside that he could not go on without Youko beside him. **

**Youko walked through the forest in one of his many territories. He had **

**grown every plant from seedling and yet something felt off. He scanned the area for **

**anything amiss. No one was foolish enough to trespass on Youko's land and he could **

**not find anything out of place. Still the feeling that something wasn't right would **

**not leave him. He traveled to a near by village to visit a tavern. He need to collect **

**himself or at lest have a strong enough drink to shut his mind up for awhile. He sat **

**at the bar and ordered their strongest drink. **

"**Why hello handsome."**

**He looked to were the purr came from only to find a rather sexy Neko **

**standing there. She wore only enough to cover the bare minimum. He could see lust **

**clearly reflected in her eyes. She was just his type; attractive and easy. Why then did **

**he feel disgust when he looked at her? If he hadn't stopped himself he would have **

**jumped clear across the room as she caressed his arm.**

"**I'm not looking for a whore tonight," he growled.**

"**Oh? But I'm sure I could change your mind, Sweetheart."**

**His confused thoughts and feelings did nothing to help him calm his temper. **

**He stood up and glared down at the impurtanet Neko.**

"**Oh really because all I wanted tonight was one of two things."**

**The Girl became excited as he looked at her. He could almost see an aura of **

**lust all around her.**

"**A strong enough drink to make this world disappear or a blood bath large enough to make me feel at home again. I'll let you choose for me."**

**To his satisfaction he could no longer smell even a trace of lust on the girl. **

**She wasn't stupid enough to miss the rage that laced his voice and shined deep with **

**in his eyes. She ran off with her tail tucked between her legs, bringing a smirk to **

**Youko's lips. So he once more sat to enjoy his drink.**

"**Oh the silver slut passing up an easy lay?"**

**Youko narrowed his eyes at the new pest.**

"**What do you want, Hiei?" **

**Kurama pushed his way from his room on unsteady legs. Unable to walk **

**properly he missed the first step and fell down the stairs in a heap. He wanted to **

**curl up right there and never move again. Such was the agonizing pain deep in his **

**heart, but no he had already made his decistion. He stumbled to his feet with a moan **

**and made his way to the back door. It looked out at the now fading garden. He **

**walked out and sat the rose bushes. **

"**You were his favorites you know," he whispered. **

**His voice cracked from disuse as he talked. He slowly took a blade of grass in **

**hand. Just as he had done in countless battles he grew it into a blade stronger then **

**steel.**

"**I'm sorry, Ka-san…Everyone…but I just can't. I can't live like **

**this…without him."**

**He let out a sob as he gently ran the blade across his wrists. Unlike those **

**countless battles Youko wasn't there to save him this time.**

"**I love you, Youko."**

"**Your human isn't doing well."**

"**He's not my human."**

**Hiei didn't say a thing. He didn't have to. Even to his own ears his statement **

**sounded weak…isn't that why he had left? So he wouldn't grow any weaker?**

"**I suppose if you don't care if he dies then its none of my business."**

**Hiei was gone in a blink of an eye. Youko could feel himself grow stiff. **

**Kurama dead? He thought back to the time he had spent caged away inside of **

**Kurama. All the battles, late night talks, and even the few times they had shared **

**dreams. Then unbidden came an image of Kurama laying still upon an open coffin. **

**A single tear slid from golden eyes. No he wouldn't let that happen! Youko rushed **

**from the tavern in a hurry to find the nearest portal. Detroying any who got in his **

**way. Once in the mortal realm he was but a silver blurr. As he neared Kurama's **

**home his unbeating heart frooze over and he could feel panic over come him for he **

**could smell Kurama's blood in the air. He came to a stop over Kurama's body. **

**Kurama was so thin and pale. His hair was matted as if it hadn't been washed in **

**weeks. His blood nourished the ground around him and yet To Youko's eyes he **

**looked breath taking surrounded by roses. He knelt next to Kurama's lifeless body **

**and gently took him into his arms.**

"**I'm sorry Koenma but I've decidedd this one's mine and you can't have **

**him."**

**He bit into Kurama's shoulder, letting his youkai flow freely to his love.**

**Kurama's eyes slowly blinked open. The first thing he noticed is that this was **

**most certainly not Koenma's office. The second was that someone held him tightly.**

"**Botan?"**

"**Dreaming of pritty Bluenettes? I'll have to punish you for that one."**

**Kurama's heart sped up at the familiar sound of Youko's voice. He turned to **

**meet Youko's eyes. This had to be a dream! Did the dead dream?**

"**Y…Youko?"**

"**Morning my mate."**

"**But…but…How!"**

"**Does it matter? All that matters is that your mine now. I was with you at **

**birth and when it actually come time for you to die I will be with you then as well."**

**It wasn't a confession of love but it told Kurama all he needed to hear. A **

**single tear of joy slipped down his cheek.**

"**No more tears, Mate. I'm here now and I'm not leaving."**

**Kurama had finally found his heaven. With that Youko bent forwards and **

**shared the first of many passionate kisses. **

"**Now my little Uke I think it's time we had a proper mating ceremony don't **

**you?" **

**Youko gave a wicked smirk before pouncing. **

"**Wha…What!…Youko! Wait!"**


End file.
